


GHOST OF YOU.

by Luminouswriter



Series: Bellarke short story fics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Bellamy Blake, College Student Clarke Griffin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heartbreak, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter
Summary: How do you move on from someone you promised to spend forever with?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Bellarke short story fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	GHOST OF YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've decided to start writing Bellarke short stories based on songs. I relate most songs to Bellarke Anyway so why not write about them.  
> They won't always be translated exactly as the song, I'll be a little flexible with it.  
> I'll probably be updating every week unless otherwise.  
> It will be a series of short fics.  
> I hope you enjoy them as we go❤
> 
> This one is based on Ghost of you by 5sos.

Clarke doesn’t know how to do this. Move on, how does she? When the person she is being forced to forget is the person she thought she would spend forever with.  
She had a future planned with Bellamy Blake. As soon as they met at the pop up art gallery he was woven into her soul. Forever, that’s what they promised each other.  
she had just turned twenty one, ready to mingle and have fun and here comes this obnoxiously beautiful, regal boy who's passion and compassion completely captivated her.  
He was a free spirit but also in a way he was bound to old wounds that he thanked her for helping him heal.  
two years of dating, they would camp from her apartment to his but they finally decided to move in together. She told him about applying to Sanctum medical school and he always encouraged her, helped her study. They were going to make it work but then his music career started picking up.

She remembers excitement and pride she felt the first time they played his song on the radio.  
They screamed and danced and laughed and cried. He worked so hard for this, so how could she possibly allow him to give that up?  
So now as she lies in the bed they used to share, in one of his shirts she promised herself she would give back or burn as a final goodbye but she can’t get herself to do it. He isn’t hers anymore, but his things are all she has that keep her tethered to him. In a weird, comforting way it’s like he is still there with her, his shirts replacing the warmth of his arms around her. It's not the same as having him here but it helps. As she pulls his shirt close to her face, she is enveloped by his scent that’s slowly fading and it hurts more than she thought possible.

They both knew breaking up was the right thing to do, they both had dreams that will take them to different parts of the world. They both wouldn’t allow the other to give up their dreams. He was a rising star, he lived and breathed music. As much as he told her she was his first love, she couldn’t let him give that up, especially not for her. When he left, her heart broke in a million pieces that are still on the floor-discarded like broken glass.

She stays awake at night, even months later and she is still unable to sleep on his side of the bed. Memories of them playing on a loop, like how they used to take strolls in the middle of the night when the rest of the city was asleep. She loved how he was illuminated by the street lights as he sang and she danced, it felt like it was just them, the rest of the world fell away. Waking up before he does just so she can stare- no, admire, just how beautiful he is, explore the galaxy of freckles that are coated on every inch of his body.

“ _You’re staring” he says, groggy. Clarke can see just how his cheeks turn crimson under the morning light that’s seeping in through the blinds of her apartment, as he tries to hide behind his pillow. She loves this, the fact that she isn’t the only one that gets affected by him, gets butterflies, gets fluttered. He does too, and that’s the best compliment Clarke could ask for._

_“I’m admiring how beautiful my drooling boyfriend is” she chuckles and tilts her head up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek “That’s not wrong is it?” she says, she tells as he pulls her on top of him, giving her that look, that makes her heart flips, and has all the butterflies in her stomach swirling._

She can feel the phantom kiss all over her body, the way he felt inside of her. How he admired how smart she is, even when she doubted herself, he was always there to remind her how capable she is. She has always been a logical person, not always driven by emotions but he, he was the opposite. He wore his heart on his sleeve and he taught her how to love, truly love and now she has to do this alone, only left with the ghost of him roaming her mind and her new world without him, reminding her of all that she has lost and can never have.

****

Bellamy welcomes the burning sensation from the brown liquor hoping that it drowns the memory of her - of Clarke. Like he always does but it never quite works. As he sits in in the living room, in the house that they spent nights, days, months in, all he can see is her.

Memories of her dancing in the kitchen in his shirt as she prepares scrambled eggs (the only thing that she knows how to make), the way she curled up on the couch as she studies, ear buds on and the sun would cast a golden glow on her and he always pinched himself, wondering how he got so lucky. How they held each other when the other cried, she easily became his safe space, her moans, every curve committed to memory.  
He is living with the ghost of her, and he isn’t sure he can outrun this, if he even wants to.  
He remembers how he told her that he didn’t believe in love at first sight until her. He always believed it was just one of those cheesy things conjured up in rom-coms until the day he saw her and that was it, she was it for him. But now he feels like the universe played a sick joke on him.

This enchantingly beautiful, blue eyed blond with a heart of gold, was unexpected that was and she changed his life. probably more than she will ever know. Yes, he believed in love, he wrote about love for goodness sake. And his mom always told him how unexpected love, one that is found in an unexpected place, at an unexpected time is the best kind of love. Even with all those stories, and his songs about love, he never thought it was possible for his his heart to feel this type of love. The kind kind that he read about, that he was sure was only meant to be experienced within the pages but here she is, making his heart dance and sing in a tune that seems almost impossible to put into words.

He doesn’t want to believe Clarke was just a fleeting moment in his life, that she isn’t his forever. The day she got her acceptance letter into her dream medical school in another country she was so excited and he couldn’t be more proud of her, but he saw the exact moment her face fell, it dawned on her just like it did on him that something was about to give.

_“I don’t want to let go” she cries against his chest, and in that moment Bellamy felt his heart get heavier, ready to leap out of his chest._

_“I know baby, I don’t wanna let go either” his voice breaks as he pulls her closer of his body. He wishes he could freeze time and they can stay here, in each other’s arms._  
_The day he left Clarke's apartment, it felt like he was carrying his broken heart in his hands, pieces to small, too damaged to be put back together._

As much as he told her he could give up and move with her, he knew that he was about to give up on something that meant a great deal to him. She wouldn’t let him, just like he wouldn’t let her.  
The sound of her laugh plays over and over in his mind like his favorite song.

Bellamy knows he has to let her go. She holds a whole chapter in his life that he will forever remain important. He hopes that as he writes these songs all inspired by her, she’ll know just how much she means to him, and that maybe, just maybe their story isn’t over, maybe it’s just timing this time, but one day they’ll get their forever.  
If not, it was still a privilege to have known her, to have loved her, to have been loved by her and that something he will forever be grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts so please comment below.  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
